Sasuke's Return
by Vhiela
Summary: Sasuke returns to Naruto. Not good at summary's. R&R please, Yaoi  MaleXMale  Don't like, don't read


I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the plot line :)

Hope you enjoy !

[Naruto's POV]

He's back, really back. After all those years chasing him, he walks right back, like nothing happened. The ANBU escorted him to baa-chan this morning, I'm not allowed to see him, and I couldn't even if I wanted to. He's locked up in his house, with ANBU stationed around the house. The house that I've looked after he left.

Then how is he in my kitchen? In MY house. He's just staring at me, not saying anything, just staring. I close the gap between us and throw my arms around his neck, resting my head against the crook of his neck, tears sliding down my face. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"I've missed you, Sasuke"

He doesn't say anything but he kisses the top of my head. He squeezes me and rests his head on the top of mine, letting me cry of his shoulder.

"Sasuke, how- how are you here?"

I look up and into his onyx coloured eyes, he responses by kissing me gently. I hesitate but quickly close my eyes and respond to the kiss. I moan quietly as he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I grant without needing to think about it. It soon becomes a battle of tongues, wrestling for dominance. He wins and pushes me up against the kitchen counter, he lifts me up and sits me on top of it, I wrap my legs around his waist. We both moan at the friction between our bodies, both feeling the hardness of our members. He grinds into my body, creating spine tingling sensations. Moaning into the kiss I pull him even closer to me.

"Sasuke!"

I moan wantonly, not caring how I might look, only wanting more of Sasuke. He reaches down and puts his hand up and under my top, teasing me, making me moan even more. He reaches up and grazes my nipple, twisting and teasing it. He pulls from the kiss and latches onto my neck, where my pulse is making me shiver. He's still grinding into me, I can't take much more, it's torture.

"I can't... going to..."

"Not yet."

His deep, lust filled voice sending shivers down my spine. He pulls away from me to pull both our shirts off and then reaches down to my pants, pulling my tipper down and undoing the button, almost ripping them off as he yanks them away from my body, leaving me in my boxers, wet from my pre-come.

"You look so sexy right now."

He whispers into my ear, putting two fingers into my mouth and swallow them hungrily, lapping at them. His other hand fingering the hem of my boxers, excruciatingly slowly his hand pulls them down, freeing my erection, I hiss at the coolness that hits my member. He pulls his fingers from my mouth and trails them down to my entrance. He pushes one finger in and pauses to allow me to get used to it. He then slowly moves it around, after a few minutes he puts in another finger. I tense at the slight pain.

"Relax, it'll only hurt more if you don't."

He kisses me hungrily trying to make me forget my discomfort. He presses against something inside me which almost makes me come. I moan loudly, pushing against his fingers, trying to get more friction.

"Found it."

He whispers against my lips, he chuckles lightly and removes his fingers, he then brings his hand up to my leaking member taking the pre-cum from the tip and spreads it on his now released member, making me moan from the sight.

He places his erection against my entrance and slowly pushes in making me cry out in pain and pleasure. He grabs my weeping cock, grazing the tip.

"Relax, Naruto, you're so damn tight!"

I try to relax but then he pushes against that little bundle of nerves inside me and moan his name loudly forgetting all discomfort. He starts moving in and out slowly at first, picking up his pace.

"Harder!"

He complies and rams into me, grunting all the while. I moan his name each time he hits my prostate. I can't last much longer.

"Going to... can't last... any longer!"

"Together!"

He rams into me one last time, hitting my prostate and tips me over the edge, moaning his name while I orgasm, I dimly hear him grunting my name while he empties into me, slumping against me.

"Sasuke... I love you"

"I love you too, Naruto."

I smile and fall asleep on his shoulder.

[Sasuke's POV]

He looks adorable sleeping. I pick him up and carry him to his bedroom. I chuckle quietly, his bedrooms still a mess. He has time to keep my house tidy, but doesn't look after his own, that's so like him.

I place him into his bed and clean him up with a damp cloth I found in his bathroom. Pulling up his covers to his ears, wishing I could get in with him, not wanting to leave him. I make a few hand signs and disappear with a small pop.

I'm back in my house, slumped against a door. I can still feel him around me, smell him on my skin, hear his wanton moans, delectable to my ears, his touch against my skin sending shivers over my body. I want him so badly, a clone is just not enough! I want him! I need him.

I can't sit here any more, not without him next to me. Keeping me warm. Keeping me sane. He's the only one that kept chasing me, the one that almost made me come back early, every time I saw him chasing me I had doubts whether I should go back with him. I couldn't, not before I did what I had to. I came back after I did it. I came back for him.

And now, he's walking distance from me and I can't see him. I need to see him, sleeping next to him, waking up next to him. Loving him. Starting a new life with him.

I need to get out of here!

"Sasuke? Where are you?"

"Naruto?"

He comes through the door opposite me and rushes towards me, throwing himself at me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?"

Crying? I'm crying? I slowly lift a hand towards my face and sure enough, there they are. Tears.

"I..."

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry, I'm here, I wont leave you."

I wrap my arms around him and bring his head down so I can kiss him gently, he sighs and kisses me.

"Sasuke, don't leave me again, I woke up and you were gone, I thought you had left me again, I... I don't know what... I'd do without you... My heart can't take it any more, if you leave again..."

Tears are flowing down his face, guilt washes over me, I made him cry, I don't want him to cry over me, I don't deserve it.

"I'm not leaving, I won't leave you again. I can't."

"I love you Sasuke"

"And I love you."

We kiss and slowly fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
